The other blonde
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Whether Mara could see it or not, there was always another blonde in the house, a much better looking one if you ask me...But Mara has to figure that out on her own. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I love this pairing, please review,**

He fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror, smirking as he buttoned up his grey cardigan

"You know, that cardigan is for girls," called Alfie from his bed as Jerome walked into the room, looking for his shoes

"That's why no girls wear them," answered Jerome, pulling on one shoe, grabbing the other one from under the bed.

"Mara wears one!" sang Alfie, searching for his blazer. Why was their room always a mess?

"Not true." he stated slipping the other shoe on "Mara wears a _jumper_."

"Blah diddy blah," sang Alfie, already down the stairs for breakfast. Jerome laughed at his best friend, before checking his reflection once more and joining them down stairs. His fringe was brushed forward, and he arched an eye brow at himself. It made him look about five. He decided against it in the end, walking to the kitchen.

The table was almost full, with Fabien the only one absent, probably finishing some homework. Jerome sat down in his usual place, opposite Alfie, next to Mara.

"Morning Jerome," said Mara buttering some toast. Jerome nodded in reply. Mara was someone in the house who he didn't favour or didn't dislike. At least she was polite.

"Mara babe, would you do my history assignment for me?" asked Mick, mouth full of jam. Jerome looked away with disgust but listened intently on the conversation

"Oh Mick!" Mara scolded, brushing her black hair from her face "Why didn't you do it?"

"I got really busy and forgot all about it! But I knew it would be okay as my amazing girlfriend would help me," he flattered, she smiled at him and took the papers out of his hand, moving to the sofa she started scribbling away. Jerome sighed internally at her, she was such a push over. He didn't know a bigger push over, but then again, how many people did he know?

"No talking, No cheating, No smiling," said the teacher after she'd handed everyone their papers. "Begin," she smiled, watching most of them groan.

Jerome smirked at the paper, he'd almost finished already, looking around he noticed only one other person sat like he was, back straight and proud of their answers. Mara Jaffrey. The black haired, brown eyed wonder.

He watched her curiously, eyes bright with wonder and innocence, she was smiling slightly as she re-checked her answers, knowing full well she didn't need to re-check them. Her fingers twiddled the pencil in her hand, her hair hung down silkily from her head. She was oddly pretty, Jerome blinked once as this registered in his head, if she was 'pretty' as he put it, how come he'd never asked her out before? He was meant to be a famous ladies man

"Uh Miss, could you reply that last one, I missed it," asked Mick, Jerome and Mara both turned round at his voice but everyone else kept working

"No, I'm sorry Mick, and I fear you've missed the next section." Smiled the teacher, returning to her work, Mick's sigh was loud and audible, Jerome turned around smiling, before going back to watching Mara. He watched her with wide, curious and smiling eyes as she pulled out her spare test paper, wrote Mick's name on it, and began it herself.

"Mara, Mara, Mara," he sighed to himself. He watched her actions after class, just to see how she would pull it off. Mara waited at the back of the line, only Jerome was behind her, Mick was in front. After Mick had placed his paper in the pile groaning, Mara picked it up and placed her two on the pile, before scrunching the paper up and placing it lightly in the recycling bin. Jerome smiled, picking the paper from the bin and following Mara into the girls bathroom.

He didn't need to feel embarrassed, if he walked into the girls toilets seen, the only thing that would happen is that the girls would be too terrified to use the bathroom for a while, for fear of some sort of prank. And the worst pranks _were_ made in the bathroom. Jerome should know.

He slipped into one of the cubicles, and listened

"Hey Mara," called Patricia, looking at herself in the mirror "Test was hard right?" Jerome chuckled quietly at her stupidity, he knew she was very street smart, as was he, which was why he didn't hold any sort of grudge towards the multicoloured haired girl. But when it came to books, boy, she was a let down

"Yeah I guess," said Mara shakily

"Want some makeup?" offered Patricia, puffing her red hair slightly and adding some more lip gloss on

"No thanks," declined Mara politely.

"You never wear makeup," whined Patricia, cocking her head slightly

"I don't see the need," she replied slowly

"To impress boys, duh!" laughed Patricia. Mara laughed with her. "I'm off then Mara, catch you later," she said. Jerome heard Mara look through her bag, before he stepped out, she didn't notice him at first, but she looked up and caught his handsome reflection in the mirror and shrieked.

"Jerome! What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" she cried flustered. Jerome pulled the paper from his pocket and pulled it taught so she could see it clearly. He watched her eyes widen.

"What's that?" she asked lying badly

"I think you know what it is. Oh Mara, I'm terribly disappointed in you," he smiled, watching her blush shamefully. "Cheating?"

"I wasn't cheating!" she cried, taking a deep breath in

"Mmmhmm," he smiled

"I-I was t-trying to help," she stuttered "Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"I wasn't planning on it Mara!" he cried, on the verge of laughter "As long as you help me with some chores, I'm sure this whole thing will disappear," he clicked his fingers.

"That's blackmail," she said, appalled,

"I don't think it is, it's more like, a friend, helping a friend," he offered, eye-brows raised "Try to see things my way,"

"Fine," she grumbled, seeing no other way out of it, although her brain was working on over drive. Jerome walked out of the bathroom unseen, smiling to himself. The rest of the day passed quickly for the both of them, and soon they were both in the house, Mick at trials, and the rest of them hanging out together.

Mara had often pondered what it was that kept the guys occupied for so long, but she always came up short. One time she'd thought she was there, seeing them in the woods, she thought about it, it was the house. Anubis house, it was wrong, something was wrong with it.

But her conclusion was far to make-believe, and she'd tossed it aside, disgusted with herself for even coming to an end like that. She'd become even more confused when Jerome had started hanging out with them. But he only went with them once in a while, like he wasn't a real member. Not fully into the whole thing, or maybe they just didn't want him there.

Mara was sat on the sofa, writing out rough the ideas for her English report

"Studying?" asked Jerome walking in, Mara looked up at him and quickly looked down, it was times like these she didn't talk to Jerome, for his appearance was far too distracting, so smart and professional, so mysterious yet so easy to read, catnip for girls like her. He was in his usual style, casual. His white striped shirt, dark waist coast over the top. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, giving her a good view of his collar bone, he wore dark jeans.

"Yes," she swallowed

"Really?" he asked, leaning over the sofa, so his head was beside hers, looking down at her work, she could hear his quiet breathing "You seem a little distracted," he breathed, hot breath trailing lightly down her neck

"I'm-I- I'm not distracted," she murmured

"Then why aren't you writing anything down?" She turned to look at him sharply, only then realising just how close their faces were, noses almost touching. Jerome's eyes widened when she turned her head, they were so close. He could smell her perfume, like jasmine flowers. He saw her about to close her eyes, about to lean forward, and he was about to do the exact same thing when-

"Because you're distracting me," she said, pulling away. He watched her move away from him but felt no feeling of rejection, this was _Mara_, and she didn't want to disappoint anyone by cheating on her perfect boyfriend. He smirked at her and stood up, practically hopping to the fridge

"Of course I am, because I'm amazing," he sang, pulling some cold flavoured water and sipping it. He watched her discreetly when she thought he was drinking. She was watching him, his mouth, his clothes. Jerome smiled, he always knew his dress sense was amazing. "Let's play a game," he offered, jumping over the sofa towards the game cabinet.

"Like what?" laughed Mara, Jerome marvelled at it. Wait what? Just who was he turning in to? He looked into his mind, and harsh unwanted memories attacked him with knives. His walls had been let down. He mentally cursed himself. Mending his mental wounds as quickly as he could without her noticing, the flash backs he was experiencing stung, he was so careless sometimes. "What are the options?" asked Mara, leaning towards him.

"There's connect four, eww. Or ludo, not today," he rambled, jutting his hand inside and reaching around, grabbing something random, he read the name of the box "How about Chess?" he asked, plonking it on the table and standing up "I take it someone like you knows how to play," he smiled at her gently, for today, he would let his walls down. Why not? He needed a break, and Mara would be gentle, she always was

"I do know how to play but-" she frowned

"What?" he asked, sitting opposite the table and setting up the pieces

"You know how to play?" she asked doubtfully, yet embarrassed. He laughed

"I am a master of many things," he smiled. "You first," he gestured, she was playing as white, it was meant that she went first.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you won!" she cried as they walked up the stairs

"I can't believe I didn't win sooner," he grimaced slightly, remembering how she'd escaped his first tactic, dodged his second one, out did his third won, and then fallen on his fourth. His fourth! She was good.

"Good night Jerome," smiled Mara, waving slightly, Jerome raised both of his light eye brows slightly, not use to such a fare well. His usual one was _'Oy mate, shut out the light, hot date with Amber in my dreams'_ from Alfie

"Night Mara," he responded quietly, but she heard him and smiled, before stepping into her room and closing the door behind her. Jerome stood there for a moment, relishing the new raw feeling. Comfort.

"What are you doing Clark?" asked a voice, loud and rude. Mick. Jerome pulled his walls up quickly, strongly. As if they had never been down

"Nothing that concerns you." He stated, walking around the big sweaty blond.

"Everything _you _do always ends up involving someone else, I don't have time for your stupid pranks today!" he growled stalking off. Obviously in a bad mood

"Guess who the star of a latest prank is," said Jerome, jumping into his bed and landing with a thump

"OOOH! Is it the Queen?" asked Alfie, excited. Jerome sighed at him "I never guess correctly Jerome, so just tell me," he smiled

"Meat-head Mick," he sang, lying back hands behind his head.

"Nice! Come on Jerome let's turn in," said Alfie, flicking of the light

"Good night Alfie," said Jerome, just like Mara had unknowingly taught him

"Yea yea, night man," replied Alfie, already half asleep.

I closed the door behind me, Patricia was asleep, snoring loudly. I crawled into bed, remembering the details of the evening. Jerome. Why had I never spent time with him before? And when did I become so rubbish at chess? I smiled to myself, Jerome was actually genuinely funny without pranking all the time.

Her mind flew back to a particular moment back then

"_It was a nice tactic," she murmured as she killed his bishop, the first kill of the game_

"_Not nice enough," he muttered but he was smiling slightly, she looked up and met his piercing ice blue eyes. _

"_It was almost there," she whispered, apparently losing her voice. He leaned towards her slightly, and she admired his pale and flawless skin_

"_But to get you, you must be one away from perfection,"_

"_I'm not one away from perfection," she laughed blushing, but not looking away from his sparkling eyes_

"_You're right of course, you are perfection Mara Jaffrey, your name, your looks, your brain, your personality."_

_By now Mara was blushing furiously, and she looked down. When had Jerome become so charming? She looked up to the sound of his laughter._

"_My move?" he asked, she nodded dumbly at him, and they continued the game like nothing happened._

"I think I'm dying," groaned Alfie, Jerome padded towards him bare feet, and hit him hard in the chest

"Better?" he asked, in his long sleeved to big red t-shirt and baggy trousers, his pyjamas. They were very comfortable

"No!" cried Alfie, dodging back under the covers

"You realise we don't have school today right?" said Jerome, watching him

"Oh." Came the obvious reply and Alfie leaped up, hitting Jerome on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Jerome called back, moving his shoulder, Alfie was heavy despite his looks. The thin blonde walked down the stairs, everyone was still in their pyjamas apart from Mara, the only person at the table who didn't look dead from sleep deprivation. He sat next to her

"Why are you dressed so early on a Saturday?" he asked, rubbing his face

"I'm always dressed early on a Saturday," she smiled brightly. Jerome thought about this, while eating some bread. Thinking back. She was always dressed on a Saturday, but she'd dodged his question

"Going anywhere special?" he asked, biting into the bread

"Nowhere out of the usual," she smiled, drinking some of her water "I'm going out for a couple of hours," Mara called loudly for Trudy, peeking out the window, smiling at the sun.

"Okay dear, it's not your turn for dishes today is it?" she asked. Mara thought for a moment. No it was not. But due to Jerome and his new schedule for her, it was

"Actually," she hedged. Peering down at Jerome who was sitting there, watching her, shaking his head slightly and smiling. "It is my turn, as I was busy last night and Jerome," she emphasised his name "helped me out,"

"Okay then, as long as there done," answered the kind keeper.

"I'll go get my shoes," said Mara, mostly to herself. Walking up stairs. Jerome sped to his room, changed hastily, buttoning up a red shirt, his waist coat and trousers, slipping on some trainers. He was fast enough to see Mara just close the door behind her. And being Jerome, he followed her.

It was hard at first, to follow her, there was just a long pathway out of the house, so he ducked behind trees and bushes. Swaying in and out of people, somehow always keeping her in sight. He hesitated, before following her into the woods.

She stopped at a small clearing by an oak tree, and he crouched down just in time not to be seen. He didn't know why he was following her. Purely because he never had before. He was swiftly learning that there was more to the little nerd then he originally thought.

Mara, pushed her hands into the hollowed out oak tree, and pulled out her favourite book. Sitting down, she got her self comfortable, and began to re read.

Jerome watched her with wide eyes in the sunlight. Did people do that? Come out to the middle of nowhere just to read? That was…different. He sighed, slightly uncomfortable in his crouching position, but he found it slightly relaxing in the silence, only the slight rustle of wind, the odd tweet of a bird.

"Jerome?" asked a voice, he turned his head, to see her peering into the bush he was hiding, and had not yet noticed him. He crawled and quickly hid behind another bush. He didn't know why he was hiding. "Jerome?" she asked again, he saw her bend over the hedge he'd just been behind, and seeing nothing watched her retreat. And just because he was bored, he replied

"Yes Mara?" he asked, watching her spin round, shocked. Mara starred at him, she knew she'd heard something, at least it was Jerome. She took in his appearance. Not at all dishevelled as she was sure she was. He looked like the most handsome, most evil person she had ever seen, in his red shirt, blue eyes still piercing hers.

"Hi," she said finally. He smiled at her

"Sorry to scare you," he smiled

"You don't look it," she relaxed sitting down by the oak tree. Jerome sat next to her

"So this is where Mara escapes to, is it? Her own hidden world," Jerome lifted his eyes upwards, looking at the arch of the trees, their graceful branches

"I don't come here to escape," she said.

"I would," he replied bluntly. He leaned back against the tree "Read on Mara, don't let little old me disturb you,"

Mara nodded and began to read. She was following the plot easily, but she didn't miss a single word out, amazed at how the writer described everything without going over the top. She turned to page slowly

"Hey!" cried Jerome, she looked at him startled "I hadn't finished,"

"I'll read to you," she laughed, turning to face him slightly, he leant back eyes closed and she read.

As she was reading Mara often wondered if he'd fallen asleep, so still in the quiet, but she kept reading aloud, for herself and for him. After a while she glanced at her watch. Time to go back.

"Jerome," she said quietly, nudging his arm

"Time to go," he smiled, opening his eyes, so he had been awake the whole time. His blue eyes seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Mara nodded and stood up.

"That book," he started, noticing her eyes glisten and her face reddened "It's good," he stated. She smiled at him

"I'm glad you like it," she said in her sweet voice. "My parents gave it to me,"

"They gave you a book?" he asked incredulously "I'm so sorry," he grinned, patting her head, trying to seem sincere.

"Jerome!"she scolded, though she was smiling to herself "What do your parents get you for gifts anyway?" she asked, oddly intrigued now, what did so called normal people receive from their parents as gifts. She looked up to him expectantly. But his eyes now had a dark shade to them, his face unreadable "Jerome?" she asked worried, a small line raised in between her dark eye brows "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He stated, before stalking through the doors of Anubis house, and disappeared. Mara was shocked. It was something she'd said. Something to do with his parents. She now had a horrible feeling his parents were dead, or were ill or didn't contact him a lot, or that he was homesick, or maybe his relationship with them wasn't that good. The reasons raced through her head, and she tried to find something that fit.

She walked into the living room

"Hello Mara," came Fabians voice. Mara looked up at him. He was sitting on his own on the sofa, odd. He was normally always with someone in his gang

"Hi," she said warily "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," he smiled. He walked towards her "Mara," he said, suddenly serious "There's something we- well I mean I need to tell you. Although I do speak for everyone… Mara listen, this house its-"

"Mara dear," said Trudy stepping in. Fabien rolled his eyes dramatically, how come whenever he wanted to talk someone had to come and interrupt? "Would you start the dishes now, I'll stay in the kitchen with you and get started on dinner."

"Okay Trudy," replied Mara "Tell me later?" she offered Fabien, who simply nodded.

Jerome stalked to his room. He wasn't angry with her, he wasn't blaming himself. It was his parents fault. If only they loved him. If only they cared. If only they weren't selfish, lying horrible people.

A while ago he might have cried. Crystal droplets might have fallen from his ice eyes. But now he felt nothing, his walls protected him, they were on his side.

He avoided Mara for about a week. When he saw her in the halls he turned around, when he heard her call his name, so sweetly, so kindly he kept walking. He stayed in his room and only came down to eat when he knew she wouldn't be there. Petty he knew it was, but it was what he wanted to do. And Jerome Clarke did what he wanted.

He was lying on the bed, dinner had finished about fifteen minutes ago, he was going to go down and get something to eat, sitting up there was a knock at the door

"Come in," he said, not bothering to get up. Shocked when he saw Mara walk through the door. Shocked that she had the courage. Shocked that she'd made the first move.

"Hi Jerome," she looked so hesitant, but felt so happy to see him properly again, she hadn't seen him for a while and the guilt was eating away at her from the inside.

"Mara," he whisped, standing up.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't realise I had said anything. Please stop ignoring me, I feel absolutely awful. I mean, I know it was something I said, well I know what it was that I said, but I should have thought about it first, I mean I should know better than to go around talking like that, I could so easily offend people. And I already have, I offended you. I'm so sorry." She spoke quickly, not really making complete sense.

"It's okay Mara," he sighed, happy she was talking to him again

"No, it's not okay. I don't know what I said, but this is already wrong, my apology is a week late, you shouldn't except it," she whined. He smiled down at her

"Mara, you didn't say anything wrong, it's just my parents," he said the word with such distaste that she looked up to him, watching him intently. Was he going to tell her this? Really? After doing so well all these years to keep it secret, he was going to give it away? Just because he felt week and needy, alone? Yes he was

"My parents, they were always so busy, always. Never had time for me, at first I thought that eventually I would get my time with them, get the attention that every kid had. Never happened. They left me at this boarding school. I've been here since I was five. They sent me here to rot. To rot Mara. Rot, because they didn't want me, Rot because I would never be good enough for them, I shamed them every single day. They wanted me to rot," he took a deep breath in "and I did," he was looking ahead now. Seeing nothing, which he was slightly proud of. He spoke about all of that without seeing flash backs, his walls were getting faster to open and close, he'd spoken with the walls down, but as soon as he stopped, they were back up.

He felt a small warm hand on his shoulder, he looked down in Mara's soft brown eyes. "You're not rotten," she said, smiling. He looked down at her in disbelief. How could such simple words, from such a different person make him feel so good? He looked down into his eyes, and his liking of her grew, he didn't just like her as an acquaintance now, someone to open up to. She was a friend.

"Ah but I did," he fought back. Although she was a friend now, didn't mean she was right

"If you were rotten, would you smile? If you were rotten would you make me laugh? If you were rotten would you be the smartest in most of our classes?"

"Mara, you don't seem to understand," he spoke wistfully. "I'm rotten on the inside,"

"Then we'll bring you back to life," she whispered, so determined

"You can't bring back the dead."

"You're not dead, I can see one tiny bit of a spark in your eyes Jerome, that means your living," she sang gently. Happy that she'd won the conversation.

"Try to see things my way," he started "I'm happy the way I am,"

"Okay then, I'll just enhance that happiness. Now come on, you haven't eaten yet," she said, motioning for him to follow her as she walked out of the room. And he did


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jerome!" called Mara, gesturing for him to come and sit next to her on the park bench. He smiled before walking towards her, satchel thumping against his leg. He looked dashing even in his uniform. It was unfair, thought Mara, that he could still look like _that _in his uniform when the rest of them looked like this.

"Mara," he greeted

"I have two tickets for Ice and Fire," she stated

"And you're simply dying for me to go with you," he guessed, running his fingers through his hair, redoing it as the wind didn't seem to be on his side.

"How brilliant are you at guessing? I asked Mick, but he said he'd be practising for some really big trial," Jerome winced at this slightly, he really hated being second choice, and he really really hated being second choice by the ladies.

"Well Mick is very unlucky," he smiled shaking it off "Is it tonight?"

"Yes, at seven."

"I'll be there," he promised. It wasn't as if he had plans anyway. Alfie had been a little distant lately.

"It's a date," she replied happily standing up. Jerome hid his shock quickly, before starting the walk back to the house in silence. A date? Did that mean she liked him? Because if she did, he wouldn't complain. No, his brain answered for him. She couldn't like you, you were her second choice. Oh right.

"Mara, come on!" Jerome called impatiently, although Mara wasn't late, he just didn't like wasting time.

"I'm here Jerome," she laughed walking down the stairs. He took a moment to appreciate how amazing she looked. Black skinny jeans, dark purple top with sequins along the neck line. Her hair was curled and she was heels. "Look at that Jerome, I'm in heels and you're still taller than me. Only by a centimetre or two though," she laughed.

Jerome sat casually in the movie theatre, and through the whole night Mara's gaze was on him. He was in a black shirt, top few buttons undone as always, no waist coat today. It made his skin look even paler, even more beautiful. Mara had seen two girls, maybe a year or two older than them, eyeing him up. But his focus never strayed to them. His hair was still in its usual glory. For a boy to have such great hair was unknown to her. His eyes moved slightly, following the main character on the screen.

"Close your eyes," Jerome whispered suddenly, still starring at the screen,

"Why?" asked Mara, turning to stare at the screen as well, when she saw a man get his head thrown off with a fork. She gasped and buried her face into Jerome's shoulder to muffle the scream and to forget the image

"I told you to close your eyes," he chuckled, she felt his whole body vibrate and smiled. She turned her head back to watch the movie but left it leaning on Jerome's warm shoulder.

Jerome could feel her gentle breathing as she hung her head on his shoulder, and it made him feel alive. Like she was revitalising him, she was giving him strength. Sharing her heart beat with him. She said she would enhance his happiness, he couldn't help but wonder if this was one of her plans. If so, she was good.

"That was good," she said, clearing her voice as they walked out of the theatre, the strong lights blinded them.

"Let's go eat," gestured Jerome, leading her to the small dinner next to the cinema. They took a table and ordered.

"This is good," she said after a while, he nodded. "You haven't been hanging out with Alfie very much lately," she noted. Jerome wished she wasn't and admired how observant she was.

"He's been with the rest of them,"

"Their gang. You're a part of it Jerome, do you know what it's about? Why are they hiding from us?"

Jerome swallowed and looked away, of course he knew. And of course she wanted to know. This was Mara. He'd helped with Rufus Zeno, he was helping them now, make sure he was kept locked away. They were trying to convince Victor the elixir was really gone. And naturally they need Jerome's help lying. But he wasn't about to drag Mara into it now. Fabien was already going to do that, he just needed to know when. Fabien had convinced the whole group that they needed Mara, that his brain just wasn't good enough for all of them, that Mara would help. Jerome hadn't been against the idea at the time. But now, putting Mara in possible danger made his stomach feel weird

"You know something don't you?" she asked, excited. Jerome looked back at her

"No." he answered.

"Please, I'm not going to tell anyone, but come on. You are pretty much the only person I talk to in the house nowadays. Not that I'm complaining. But I really need to be able to talk to girls as well,"

"Why?" he questioned. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he could be. "What can you not talk to me about?"

"Well I," she paused for a moment. "I can't talk to you about…" she trailed of thinking hard, was there nothing she couldn't talk to Jerome about?

"See, you can tell me anything," he said simply. Argument over, he was proud of himself. It wasn't everyday you won an argument with the Mara Jaffrey. It was only a moment after that they both realised exactly what he had just said. Jerome's head snapped to Mara. She was looking up to him, awe and shock on her face. Could she really tell Jerome anything? When had that happened? Was she completely honest with him now at all times? Yes she was, because he told her something that she doubted even Alfie knew. They were friends now. Very good friends.

Jerome starred at her, she really could tell him anything couldn't she? They could talk about anything they wanted. She was his closest friend. And he was honest with her now. He had trusted her with his biggest secret. She had his trust, and she didn't even know it.

"I guess I can," she smiled. And to her relief, he smiled back.

The walk home was sweet. They spoke about this and that, but mostly they just relished the feeling of having a friend that they could talk to about anything. It was a nice feeling.

"Good night Mara," said Jerome as they reached the top of the stairs. She smiled at him

"It had been hasn't it?" she asked smiling. He laughed lightly at her. Before she hugged him tightly. Jerome didn't know exactly what to do, so he just linked his hands behind her back. It was nice enough. She pulled away "Good night Jerome," she said, before walking to her room. Jerome smiled at the place she had been. Before walking back to his room.

"What up mate?" asked Alfie, who was playing on his game boy

"Nothing much,"

"Hot date?" laughed Alfie, pulling the orange controller and muttering something about how zombies wouldn't have that kind of strength.

"Well I like to think so," laughed Jerome

"OOOH! Who's the lucky cheerleader?" Alfie turned his game boy upside down, killing a zombie that did a handstand.

"I don't actually remember her name, oh well, she wasn't going to be anything long term," Jerome waved off, lying. And Alfie bought it

"Know exactly how you feel man, chicks are always all over me,"

They laughed before drifting off to sleep. And for Jerome, it was an unusual calm night.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll miss you babes," said Mick, hugging her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Then both cheeks

"I'll miss you too Mick," she said sweetly, blushing.

"Bye Mick!" yelled Amber, her long blonde hair billowing out behind her as she wrapped her arms around him. Jerome looked away from the yuck fest, the only good thing was the fact that Mick was leaving.

"Bye Jerome," said Mick smiling.

"Ok," he said, not even bothering to hide his distaste for the boy. The rest of them waved Mick off and hoped he did well at the trial

"Come on Jerome," said Mara "Grab your bag, it's time for English."

Mara and Jerome had gotten into the habit of doing everything together if they could. They walked to school together, did homework together, spent their Saturdays together due to the fact that Mick was training.

The others had gone into pairs too. Doing stuff together, Alfie followed Amber around and she did enjoy the company and flattery, slowly but surely she was falling for Alfie's charm.

Nina and Fabien, basically a match made in heaven, they did everything together, there was no separating them.

It was cold outside but Jerome didn't put his blazer on. He wasn't too fond of blazers, especially when he looked best in the grey cardigan that only he could pull off.

English passed quickly, no one really paying attention to Julius Caesar.

"Chess?" asked Mara

"I'd would be delighted to beat you," answered Jerome easily as they sat down and began to play.

"Listen Mara," began Jerome, moving his piece two squares forward

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about going to the library, so we can get our English project done and out of the way?" asked Jerome, he always watched her attentively when he asked her to go somewhere. Unable to believe that she enjoyed giving up her day to spend time with him

"That sounds great," she smiled, moving her piece. And her face agreed with her. Jerome nodded to himself, reassuringly. She liked him. He knew that now, for certain. She did indeed like him. But how much?

"You look nice," he said as they walked up the stairs of the library. Being truthful, he thought Mara was pretty when she was in her uniform but her own fashion sense made her look so much better. Mara was wearing a white dress that cut of just above the knee, showing of her legs. She was sandals and a short white overcoat.

"Thank you," she blushed. "As do you," she mumbled, part of her hoping that he wouldn't hear. But obviously he did. He was wearing a hot pink shirt with a dark blue waist coat with beige jeans.

"Let's go to the very top floor," Mara whispered. Looking around.

"Top floor?" asked Jerome baffled "I didn't know this old place went any higher,"

"Well technically we're not allowed up there," whispered Mara, tiptoeing up the flight of stairs that Jerome had never noticed before. But he could clearly see the employees only sign.

"Mara, I never took you for a rule breaker,"

"Oh ha ha," she laughed as he followed her up. It was a large prism shaped room. Books alone the two side walls and along the back one, getting narrower as they reached the top. The other wall was a window, a large glass window with the view of the school, town and forest.

"It's…" Jerome trailed off. Not knowing how to describe this place "How come you know where the most beautiful places are in this town?" he asked, thinking of the clearing in the forest, how had she ever come across that place?

"I like to explore," she admitted "Time waster I know,"

"No it's…very admirable,"

"I don't think admirable works in this context,"

"Shut up and take the compliment," Jerome whispered. Mara laughed lightly. "I'll find some books on The great Caesar than shall I?"

"You shall," she laughed, dropping her stuff at a table and looking for some information on Mark Antony.

"Which saddo spends all his time writing books like this?" asked Jerome, skimming through the pages of a particularly dusty thick book

"There's nothing useful in here!" cried Mara, throwing the next book to the floor. Jerome looked at her, she was grabbing the next book, a determined frustrated look on her face. She had taken of her cardigan so her hair was tickling her shoulders. "Finally, I found something," she announced proudly looking up at him, a little surprised to find him already starring at her

"Well than you better start writing," he said, leaning back in his chair and popping his feet onto the table. She smiled at him before scribbling away.

"Well that went well," said Mara "We finished."

"Yes we did, thanks to me."

"Thanks to you?" Mara almost yelled "You didn't do anything apart from sit there and tell me I didn't know how to turn pages properly or write fast enough,"

"Yes, but I made it fun,"

They walked along the cobbled road together, arms brushing. He smiled when she laughed at his jokes.

"Jerome?" asked a voice in disbelief. They both looked up to see a boy their age, he looked practically identical to Jerome, apart from the new boy had hair that was almost blue. In fact, it did looked blue.

"Hi." Said Jerome awkwardly. They were the same height, staring each other in the eye

"Who's your friend?" asked the boy, grinning down at Mara

"This is Mara, and Mara, this is Angus." Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair

"Are you his girlfriend?" asked Angus, throwing her his best heart stopping smile. Jerome rolled his eyes, but watched intently at Mara's reaction. She simply starred at him

"Not impressed." She smiled. Jerome laughed, watching Angus go red.

"Jerome, dear cousin," he winced, re-adjusting his collar "Finally get to laugh at me huh?"

Mara had realised from the conversation. Being an exceptionally smart girl, that there was a competition going on between the two of them. And she wanted Jerome to win. "Actually Angus," she said, cocking her head slightly, and grabbed Jerome's hand and entwining it with hers. "We've been together for a while, and Jerome's _always _laughing about you," she smiled sweetly. Angus watched the two of them in shock. Jerome who had caught on quickly, wrapped an arm around Mara's shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"How much did you pay her?" laughed Angus

"He picked me out all the other girls! I'm so lucky!" Mara squealed putting on her best dumb voice "I preformed him a special dance in my cheerleading costume!" Angus starred at her, eyes wide. Mouth hung open. Jerome and Mara laughed, walking away.

"You are amazing!" howled Jerome "_Special dance in my cheerleading costume!" _he mimicked. "Where did you even come up with that?"

Mara laughed with him "I have no idea,"

"You are amazing Mara Jaffray,"

"That I am," she sighed. "The woods?"

"Yeah, I'd like to find out what happens to that Angeline girl,"

Mara flushed happily when Jerome spoke highly of her favourite book, she felt as though she'd done well, and that she wasn't as weird as people had originally thought.

They went down to the clearing and Mara read to Jerome. They were halfway through the eighth chapter when Jerome interrupted

"Mind if I give it a go?" he asked, sliding the book gently from her grasp. He started to read to her, and she was so surprised that she just sat there. It was as if she was hearing the book in a different way. The way Jerome read, swiftly yet clearly, so fluent. Changed the story.

Mara relaxed and leaned into the tree, listening to the story she loved. "Mara? It's time to go," said Jerome gently, after a while.

"I know,"

They walked home together, and when they reached Anubis house Fabien was again sitting down on the sofa in the sitting room when they walked in.

"Mara," he sighed "Finally." Fabien took a glance at Jerome. Jerome looked away, he was about to tell Mara everything. He was going to make her join Sibuna. Jerome didn't want that.

"Fabien," he said harshly, Fabien flinched slightly from Jerome's tone and looked up. He knew what Jerome wanted to say, he'd grown close to Mara recently, they looked like good friends, Jerome was worried about Mara's safety. "I'd rather leave it in the dark."

"But Jerome, it's urgent,"

"Not right now," he chided

"But it will be," stated Fabien firmly

"Please stop talking about me like I'm not here," pleaded Mara, who was watching the two of them in confusion

"Leave it." Growled Jerome, stepping towards the brown haired boy. Fabien stepped back

"Fine. Not today, but we will have to eventually, and it will be soon. Bye Mara," she waved as he walked out.

"What was that about Jerome?" demanded Mara as she spun to face him.

"Apparently you'll find out soon enough," he muttered darkly

"Jerome." She warned

"Don't worry Mara, and please, don't push it yet,"

Mara nodded, there were something things Jerome was dead serious on, and he'd be gracious enough to give her warning. This was probably one of those things. Why Fabien was included, she did not know.

"Fine, want to watch a movie?" Jerome let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding

"I would love too."

After a while the two were side by side watching the TV, Mara's eyes dropped close and she fell asleep onto Jerome's familiar shoulder. Her last thought was hoping that he didn't mind too much. Jerome smiled down at the sleeping form and smiled. Had he become so soft as to let people sleep on him? Yes he had, but only to Mara.

"Jerome," hissed Fabien as he sat down in the arm chair. He took a moment to notice Mara asleep. "You two have grown really close haven't you?" murmured Fabien, his tone softer now.

"Yeah," Jerome admitted, "I can't let her join us,"

"Jerome," he sighed "It's not up to you,"

There was a tense silence between the two boys, both their eyes on Mara's sleeping form "You know something," started Fabien "I use to think that me and Mara would end up together." He sounded regretful, his eyes still on Mara. Jerome was suddenly very rigid. Scooting closer to Mara. It took him a minute to realise he was jealous. He was jealous? Of what exactly? It's not as if Fabien was saying he was going to steel Mara away "But she seems…happy with you Jerome."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Jerome, his tone sharp

"I think she should know, she has a right."

"Then let her figure it out on her own."

"That's a great idea! This is Mara we're talking about, please. If I tell her to figure it out, she will in no less than a day. It would just save time to tell her," said Fabien, he was talking about her as if she were the best thing in the entire world.

"If she could figure it out in less than a day how come she hasn't?" snapped the blonde

"We've been confusing her, leaving fake trails and paths. Doing things that she wouldn't expect."

"Please Fabien," Jerome whispered. Fabien took him in. This was Jerome, his superior, pleading with him. Begging him to keep the girl he liked safe "Surely you don't want her to get hurt either,"

"Jerome, Rufus is coming, we need to be ready,"

"We are." Panted Jerome.

"He will strike." Fabien said in a low voice

"She will not be there!" yelled Jerome in a hushed voice. So that Fabien would see his anger and that Mara would not wake up.

"If she isn't none of us will!"

"Please Fabien, if you tell her, I will join Rufus Zeno."

"No you won't," whined Fabien "Would you really try to kill your girlfriend?"

"Hey! She is not my- Never mind. We will tell her Fabien, just not now." Fabien stood up.

"Fine. But you won't get to choose when we tell her, it will happen on its own."

"Get out," he hissed. Fabien walked towards the door quickly, before stopping and turning

"I would make my move on Mara now, by the way. Just because Mick isn't here. Be quick about though," and he was gone. Jerome applauded him, he was right. He would have to get Mara now, make her his, so by the time Mick came back, there would be no big fuss.

"I love it when you read," sighed Mara, absentmindedly, not meaning to say it out loud. But now she had a totally different view of the book in her head, it was real. She could picture the characters for the first time, the story was one hundred time better.

"That's a good thing," stated Jerome to himself. Now he knew he liked Mara, he spend most of his time observing her. She had her eyes closed, something she hadn't done with him at first, probably afraid he would do something. And her head tilted back, showing her long neck. She was a white shirt and spotted skirt combination, with a purple cardigan, her tanned legs exposed. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight. Jerome watched her sigh continently, and looked away from her plump lips. Not now.

"It's a wonderful thing,"

She was clearly not totally with it, here and there. Not hearing what she was saying

"Do you want to go home?"

"Home?" she laughed, opening her eyes and faced him, her expression becoming sombre. "Where's your home?" she asked gently, resting her hand on his arm, which was leant out forward, with the book slipping of his palm and standing on the ground.

"Anubis house,"

"How long has it been Anubis house?"

"Forever," he looked at her, with a look anyone else would have described as self pity, but Mara knew better. He wasn't wishing for himself, he was wishing for anyone else who had gone through this, he was wishing for his parents, he was wishing for his life.

"We all love you, you know?" said Mara, watching him. He was just so… beautiful.

"You do Mara," he laughed, "Alfie sometimes, I think Patricia may have fallen for my charm, and you know, Fabien's cool."

"Fabien is cool." She agreed, laughing.

"How come I've never noticed you before?" asked Jerome suddenly, leaning towards her. Jerome had known Mara since the first day they arrived, they had sat next to each other every morning at breakfast, finished extended, harder work in class when they finished before everyone else.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mara admitted.

"When did this happen?" he asked gesturing between them to

"When you black mailed me," laughed Mara

"You see, I'm always right."

"I have to learn to accept that," Mara sighed. Looking up towards the blue sky, they were slightly darker, but still a deep blue "It looks like your eyes,"

Jerome looked up too. His eyes darting around the sky "There aren't birds and clouds in my eyes Mara," he stated matter of factly

"The colour," she snapped smiling.

"And you've memorised the colour of my eyes?" asked Jerome, flattered and pleased.

"Who hasn't?" she mumbled, blushing

"Everyone but you," he smiled at her "Come on Mara, home awaits us," He watched Mara stand with him, but she stood there for a few moments, watching him, biting her lip slightly, something she only did when she was really really thinking hard. Something she didn't normally need to do. She knew most things of the top of her head.

"You're parents have missed out on one of the most amazing people," she said suddenly, Jerome blinked at her words. She shouldn't be so kind, surely it was impossible for you to be so kind? Surely she couldn't be right? Jerome cleared his throat with was now suddenly clogged

"Thank you," he said softly, but his voice still came out croaked. Mara shrugged and smiled

"No need to thank me for the truth," as she walked ahead, and Jerome did nothing but follow and stare.

Jerome and Mara walked through the corridors "What do we have now?" asked Jerome, flipping his bag sash the right way round

"Uhh, I think we have history,"

"Mara," said Jerome suddenly, fixing his hair ever so slightly "Would you like to get lunch somewhere of campus with me later?"

"Yeah sure," she agreed, looking through her bag for their time table

"As a date." He finished, he didn't look down like some people might have, didn't blush like others would have, but he looked into her eyes with a serious expression on his face. Mara stopped rummaging through her bag and looked up to him

"A date? As in a date where two people go to…date?" She finished lamely. Jerome smiled, so she hesitated when he asked her out? He still felt no rejection, she hadn't yet said no

"Yes Mara, I want you to go on a date with me."

"Well I- I don't think I can, you know? I haven't really solved the Mick equation,"

"That meat-head, doesn't deserve you Mara! I mean look at you, you're pretty and smart and like to laugh. And I'm good looking, witty, have a good sense of humour," cried Jerome angrily. It was Mick, always Mick, steeling everything. "You need someone just like you, smart good looking, fun to be around. Mick is none of those things," he formed a zero with his fingers.

"Jerome I-"

"Say yes Mara, please."

"I don't think I can," she said slowly. Trying not to notice the look of utter betrayal and defeat on his usually expressionless face. "By the way I was right, we do have history now," she said quietly, walking into the classroom. Leaving him standing there fuming.

He was dying inside, rejection. So this was it was it? This was rejection feels like? He hated it, hatred and rejection swirled around inside him, he was getting angry, frustrated.

"Hey Jerome, you alright?" asked Fabien, placing a hand on Jerome's shoulder, and Jerome turned swiftly and punched him hard in the stomach, Fabien fell onto the ground.

"Jerome!" cried Nina rushing to aid Fabien.

"Don't cuddle him!" whined Jerome, shooing Nina away "He fancies Mara anyway Nina, always has. Fabien fancies Mara! Mick fancies Mara! Why doesn't Alfie just fancy Mara? So everyone could fancy blooming Mara!" he roared, before walking out of the school and slamming the front doors hard behind him.

Mara watched wide eyed as Jerome stormed out. She looked up at the teacher who had just entered the room.

"Mara, why don't you go sort things out," offered the teacher, sweeping her dark hair back into her bun

"But what about class?" asked Mara, fingering her history essay she'd spent hours re writing

"I'll just say you're sick," whispered the teacher smiling. Mara nodded and immediately ran out the doors Jerome had a few moments ago. She immediately started for the clearing which she'd shown him, he'd taken a liking to it.

Her hair flew out behind her as she ran, she removed her jumped and disregarded it, knowing it would only get covered with thorns as she ran.

"Jerome," she sighed when she reached the clearing, she was panting, she hated running.

"What?" asked Jerome, standing there in all his glory. No thorns, just as graceful as he had been ten minutes ago.

"Jerome I- I don't know what to say to you, I mean I really like you. I actually like you a lot. You're my best friend. I just didn't know that you felt that way about…me,"

"How could I not Mara? Try to see things my way, I thought you liked me back," he admitted, stepping towards her. Even though looking at her was hard right now, he was doing it anyway. Her face was glowing from her run, her shirt untucked, showing of how thin she really was. Her skirt had also ridden up, so it was much too high for modest Mara

"I do like you Jerome, but what about Mick? I'm not going to breakup with him just because I think you're good looking." It was meant to be letting him down gently, but it was the first time she'd said that he was good looking.

"Mara," he sighed stepping towards her, and gently tilting her head upwards. "Tell me to stop, if you tell me stop I will, I promise," he whispered gently, leaning towards her, so she would know exactly what he was about to do. She stared at him shocked, he was giving her the choice, she didn't want to say no. And his lips touched hers.

It wasn't a proper kiss in all fairness, his lips simply brushed hers, and they both stood there, wondering if someone would deepen it.

Jerome breathed her in, she was intoxicating. He leaned in and deepened the kiss himself. If she wasn't going to do anything, then he would. This might be his only chance to kiss the unattainable girl. She responded timidly moving her arms around his neck, savouring his sweet smell.

It was what she did next that surprised him, who knew Mara would do something like that? Make _him_ feel something like that? Mara pulled one arm down from around his neck, and untucked his shirt, needing to feel his skin, she trailed her finger lightly up his muscled chest, feeling him shiver beneath her touch.

Jerome wasn't sure if she knew exactly what she was doing, but all he could think about was how amazing her gentle touches made him feel. His skin on fire as she touched him. He used one of his own hands and ran it through her silky knot free hair, savouring its touch.

"Jerome!" she scolded, when they pulled away to breath. Trying to forget everything that had just happened. She was angry confused upset and hurt.

"Yes?" he asked, still in a bit of a daze, but that changed when he saw her facial expression "Mara, oh god I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to I-" he stopped blabbering when he saw her crying. He immediately felt awful and wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin on her head. And it pained him so much to feel how natural and right it felt to be with her when she was rejecting him with every power of her being. She sobbed quietly into his chest, the anger gone now, it was all confusion. He held her, resisting the urge to tilt her head and kiss her again.

He led her back to the house and into her room. Patricia wasn't there thankfully, he sat her on the bed

"I'm sorry Jerome," she sniffed as he was about out walk out of the room

"Don't worry about it Mara," he said, although he was dying on the inside

"I wish-wish th-things would ju-just go back the way they were," she sobbed. He turned from her for a second, just so he could mask the pain from his face, she didn't have to see that.

"It will Mara, don't worry. Let's forget this day every happened yeah? We'll just go back to being best friends?" he didn't want to say this, but his mind and mouth seemed to be working against him, saying anything that would be the crying girl happy

"Really?" she asked in disbelief turning to look at him

"Of course Mara, don't worry about it." He stated walking out of the room, and as soon as he left her presence his walls went back up. They felt slight odd to him now. His walls. He hadn't had them up for a couple of days.

"Rejection?" guessed Fabien as he walked into the living room.

"Shut up," he sighed plonking himself onto the sofa in a very non-Jerome way. Jerome normally moved with a lot more stealth and spooky grace.

"She rejects people without meaning to," said Fabien, he spoke as if he was reliving a previous rejection from Mara

"You mean how she gets boys to fall for her without meaning to." Corrected Jerome, head in his hands.

"She's…something else."

"You don't still like her do you?" Jerome asked incredulously, a serious and dark expression hovered over his face.

"No, Well I don't think so, Nina's here now, I just, can't help but wonder…"

"God Fabien, you are so weird." Complained Jerome

"Hey Fabien," greeted Nina walking in and sitting next to the smart brown haired boy "Feeling better Jerome?" she asked. Jerome tried not to show how much he hated her accent.

"Yeah, I feel great." Nina frowned slightly at his tone but ignored it

"Does Mara know?" she asked

"No." answered Jerome

"Oh. Touchy." She responded, slightly surprised. Jerome rolled his eyes at how thick she was.

"I'm leaving." said Jerome, stalking to his room. Alfie wasn't there, so he started listening to his iPod. So he didn't hear when Mara knocked on his door.

Mara decided to step inside. She opened the door, to see Jerome he was now changed, in a dark blue shirt and white waist coat. Reading a magazine and listening to music. She stood there for a few moments, just watched him. It was when he turned the page that he noticed her

"Mara," he said, pulling his head phones of and standing up "What are you doing here?"

"Jerome," she sighed. She'd cleaned herself up. No more tear stains, she was doing her best to smile "Please don't think I was stringing you along," she pleaded gently.

"I could never blame you Mara, you didn't mean it." He said a lot more nicely than he should have. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to run for school council," she announced to him, smiling brightly. He looked up, happy at the distraction

"That's great." He answered

"Would you be my helper? Like help me make badges and plan speeches?" she asked.

"I'm not great at the whole, 'let's go socialise' part of school," he replied grimly

"I don't need you to be, I need you to be you. Funny, charming and bam in your face," she laughed.

"Look no further."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not sure," she said, a slight whine to her voice, while Jerome threw the camera up into the air and caught it just before it smashed.

"Why not? Little Mara afraid of having her picture taken?" laughed Jerome

"No. I just…don't see the need."

"Oh come on Mara. It's easy," he turned the camera on himself and did a cheesy smile, clicking the button, he turned to see the image of himself, tapping the screen as proof "See, I look great." He said, shrugging as if it were second nature

"Well I won't look great." Huffed Mara crossing her arms. Jerome took another couple of pictures of himself, pulling all sorts of faces, and while Mara was laughing, Jerome snapped a shot of her

"Jerome!" she scolded, trying to wipe the smile of her face

"No wait," he said, bringing the picture up onto the screen "Look," he watched her face as she starred at herself

"That's me?" she asked, tapping the screen once

"Who else could it be?" her hair was slightly curly and she was smiling brightly, eyes gazing at the camera but far of in the distance "It will make the perfect poster,"

"It better Jerome, I'm trusting you."

"Mistake," he laughed tilting his head back, one hand on his stomach, tucking the camera into his bag. "Come on, lets go get lunch,"

They sat together in the cafeteria, Jerome had hired a bunch of younger students to keep it ready for them, they ate the food slowly

"When's Mick coming back?" he asked, trying not to let too much distaste slip into his voice

"Twelve days," she answered taking a sip of water

"The joys in my life," he sighed, picking up a piece of salad and starring at it, before taking a small bite

"What?" she asked smiling

"Well, try to see things my way-" he began before she cut him of

"You're always saying that," interrupted Mara

"Well that's simply because seeing things my way is the best way."

"So tell me, why don't you want Mick to come home? Don't you like him?" she asked slightly concerned now.

"I don't hate him, if that that's what you're saying. But, the house won't really fall under his absence will it?"

"You mean you won't miss him," said Mara, trying to understand

"Exactly! I always knew you were bright." He smiled, she smiled with him but she was confused. Why didn't Jerome like Mick. She thought about and only one reason came to mind. Jerome was jealous that she was dating Mick. No, she laughed to herself, that couldn't be it, could it? He was probably just jealous that he wasn't as great as sports as Mick was. Didn't all boys want to be good at sports? But then again she had never seen Jerome take an interest to sport things, he was good at running away, but that was about it. "Mara, you okay? Look a little zombie like," he noticed waving his hands in front of her face.

"Fine," she smiled, eyes snapping up to him.

"Good. Come on, lets go back to the house,"

"But what about Drama?" asked Mara, worried. She never normally skipped classes. Jerome laughed and pushed her tray away.

"Come along," he laughed, she stood up and he led her away, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the house

"Jerome, I'm not sure."

"Well that's fine, because I didn't ask if you were sure," shrugged Jerome, Mara rolled her eyes.

They snuck into the house, Victor was upstairs and Trudy was in the kitchen, so it was easy enough to get to Jerome's room. Jerome lay on his bed without a care in the world, arms behind his back. Mara stood there, feeling slightly odd.

"Oh sorry, please come sit," he said, moving his long legs side ways slightly. Mara sat down and simply starred at him. "It's rude to stare Mara," he noticed

"You kissed me." She stated, not exactly sure why she was saying this. Jerome's eyes widened only the slightest millimetre

"I did,"

"So how can you be okay with me still seeing Mick?" she asked, eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"When did I say I was?" he answered not looking directly at her

"Tell me what to do." She pleaded "Help me make everyone happy, I hate knowing I'm hurting someone,"

"I've never been very good at helping people," he said quietly. Disappointed in himself

"Yes you are, you made me feel better."

"You were never sad," he moaned

"Yes I was," she whispered, looking down into her hands, which lay gently in her lap "I was sad, that's what I do, I wallow in self pity."

"Nice," muttered Jerome.

"I thought so," said Mara lying back, so Jerome's ankles were her pillow. "Shut up," she whispered, resting her eyes. They lay there in silence for a while, listening to each other's breathing. "I love spending time with you," she said after a while. Jerome stiffened after she said this.

Really? Did she like spending time with him?

"You're alright to,"

"Better than Alfie?" she laughed. He smiled sadly to himself

"Any day," he responded truthfully.

"Do you think, that I should breakup with Mick?" Mara asked her mouth dry. She didn't want to look into his eyes

"I want to say yes," came Jerome's voice, Mara sat up to look at him, but he remained lying down

"But…?"

"But, Hey. I can't," he said, his voice sounded so torn, part of him almost angry, the other close to tears "I guess you bring out the best in me Mara Jaffrey," said Jerome, meeting her gaze.

"You bring out the best in me Jerome Clarke, you're my best friend, never forget that," smiled Mara reassuringly

"How could I?"

"I missed you babes!" he laughed, spinning her round in his arms

"How was it Mick?" she smiled, shining in his arms

"It was good, I have a great feeling about this." He said leading her into the classroom. Jerome looked away when they walked in, he'd been dreading this day.

"I heard your running for school election?" he said, turning the spot light on her. She blushed

"Yeah, I decided to run this year,"

"Cool, can I be your helper?" he asked sweetly

"Oh um Mick, that's really nice but I'm kind of already doing it with Jerome," she stuttered

"You're doing it with Jerome?" he frowned, glancing around, Jerome pulled a face and hid behind Patricia and Amber. "Well, why?" he asked "Do you like him or something?" jealousy was now obvious in his voice

"What? Mick, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Anyway, it's making me kind of uncomfortable, can't you just ask him if you can do it with your boyfriend? I'm sure he won't mind,"

Mara seemed to ponder this for moment, she wanted to finish it with Jerome but Mick had been away and she wanted to make him feel welcome. She made her way to Jerome, Mick stayed behind.

"Jerome?" she asked, he looked down at her

"You're ditching me for him aren't you?" he said, his face showed no emotion, but she could of sworn that she had seen some sadness there somewhere. Maybe.

"Well, I just want to make him welcome, I would hate it if he felt bad and I-"

"Mara." He cut her short "I knew you were going to do this. I just can't. I'm sorry. I can't. I thought that maybe…" his voice broke a little at the end. And she saw just how much she hurt him. But as soon as it came, it disappeared and his face was hard and cold. His walls up and stronger than ever. "Bye." He said, turning from her and stalking of to sit at the back of the classroom.

She walked back to Mick a lot less happy "He said yes." She whispered.

"That's great," he said, smiling, not noticing how her eyes had stopped sparkling for the first time that day.

Jerome didn't apologise to Mara, and Mara didn't knock on Jerome's door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, I feel bad but-" began Mara, her hair was crimped slightly, it had been a few days, and she just couldn't live with the guilt that she had upset her best friend in the entire world

"You feel bad?" he spun round. His eyes dark. Half of his hair swept back, the other half falling hotly over his eyebrows. He loomed over her, a look of disgust and sadness on his lips. "You feel bad?"

"Yes." She said, eye brows furrowing "I feel terrible, it's just that Mick's back and-"

"Leave me alone."

"You're over-reacting!" she called.

"You know something?" he asked her, head up, clean face and eyes looking down at her "I actually thought you were smart." He took a deep breathe, as if willing himself to continue "I can't believe I ever thought that, I can't believe thought that _we _would be…" he couldn't finished. Blue eyes glittering dangerously, he turned and began to walk away

"Why are you being so mean?" she yelled, running up to him, not prepared to let it end like this

"What?" he asked her, she was getting sick of his questions. "Can I tell you something about life and you Mara?" he asked. His voice was sharp and venomous now "Nice guys finish last, that's why I treat you trash. I'm acting how you want me to act! Since you only go out with bad guys! Mick, Eddie… So, I'm giving you my best try, treating you the way you want me to."

She stopped watching him, she opened her mouth to say something. But now words came out. She looked up at him, hoping for some sort of affection to flood his eyes, but it didn't "Jerome," she chocked out "Please…"

"I'm giving you what you want, treating you like trash," he shrugged

"I don't want that," she sobbed. He smirked down at her, laughing

"I know."

"Are you going alone dear?" asked Trudy, swiping the table with a damp cloth

"Yes, I'm only going to visit an old friend," smiled Mara, sweeping her hair out of her face

"Do you have money for the train?"

"Yes thanks, I'll be back in time for dinner," she laughed walking out the door. Mara smiled to herself for the first time in a while, she'd been pretty down lately no doubt because of her lack of contact with Jerome, not that she was willing to admit that out loud. Only safely in her mind.

She stepped onto the train and handed the man her ticket. The train was small and red with different compartments so that there was no one in the hallway. Mara decided she didn't want to go into a compartment so she leant against the gold railing and starred out of the window, watching the scenery fly by. Her feet crossed on the red carpet as she watched green mush with gold.

When the train entered a dark tunnel Mara had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. In the reflection in the window stood Jerome. Standing there in all his utter brilliance, a face she had ignored for so long. Hair that always turned away when she entered the room. His lovely long lean neck up for display again, he looked like he was wearing a black shirt, obviously top buttons undone, but she couldn't be sure because of the lighting and she dared not turn around.

She caught his eyes in the reflection they looked darker now, what from? she did not know. They watched each other for a while, she could feel his body heat behind her now

"Fancy seeing you here." Smiled Jerome, but it wasn't the kind smile she use to get from Jerome, it was a sly cunning one. The one Jerome made when he was ready to ruin your life. Mara couldn't find it in herself to speak "What are you doing?" he asked, a very thin layer of disgust obvious in his voice

He watched her open her mouth, then close it again. Not knowing what to say, and he didn't blame her. The situation was far beyond awkward. He didn't know what she was doing on the train, but he was here to go visit his aunt the only person in his family that ever spoke to him, his train of thought was interrupted when Mara's phone rang. Jerome knew for a fact it was Mara's phone as it was a whistling ring tune. He listened intently

"Hello?" answered Mara, Jerome wanted to smile at the fact that she didn't even check to caller ID, so careless and carefree. Whenever he wanted to answer the phone, he always had to check, if it was his parents, Alfie, Mick or Rufus. "Oh hi Jenna, are you alright?"

"Sorry Mara, I don't think you can come over today, my mum's really ill,"

"Okay, don't fret Jen, it's alright." Soothed Mara. Jerome was ever so slightly stunned at the fact that she was soothing someone who was standing her up

"No, it is not okay Mara, see you're already on the train, about half way here aren't you? I've made you come all this way for nothing, you've wasted you money and time, I'm sorry."

Jerome understood this now, Mara was going to visit an old friend. And this was the type of friend Mara had, someone who still kept in touch even when one of them was in boarding school. Someone who felt bad when it was out of their hands. Someone just like Mara.

"Breathe Jenna," reminded Mara smiling "Some other time alright? It was a really nice idea though, I'll continue the trip, but instead of going to your house I'll stop of at the library than grab something to eat."

"Okay, if you're sure. Have fun May," she said "I'll pay you back promise," before they both hung up . Mara slid the phone into her pocket and turned to look back up at Jerome who she'd forgotten was here for a moment.

"May?" questioned Jerome, neither of them had moved so there was only about the space of a thin paperback book could fit between them. Jerome did everything in his power not to focus on how she smelt, so sweet

"Yeah, she doesn't like the name Mara so she came up with the name May," answered Mara, looking down.

"Why doesn't she like the name Mara?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." She said shortly, and Jerome remembered that he was ignoring her. That he couldn't joke around her, that he couldn't spend time with her simply to have fun. He wasn't even meant to be here, so he turned around without another word.

He reached his stop and exited the train, heading straight for his aunt's house.

"Jerome!" cried his pale skinned aunt with white hair that looked slightly lavender. "How have you been?"

"Same as always Aunt Maggie," he laughed. They went out for lunch and they chose a table near the window, and Jerome almost did a double take when he saw Mara in the corner, on a table all to herself. Normally he would of laughed and called her loner, but there was two reasons he didn't. One, his Aunt would think he was crazy. And Two, she didn't look like a loner at all. She looked perfectly happy, with her nose in a book, and a cup of hot chocolate beside her. She was wearing a silver bureau, which was nestled near the back of her head. Her black hair fell softly from her head, her eyes so focused on the book that she hadn't even noticed him

"Do you know that girl Jerry?" asked Maggie, Jerome tried not to tell her how much he hated that nick name, but how grateful he was that no one in the house called him that.

"Yeah, she's in the house I'm in for boarding school." He answered, trying to be as brief as possible without looking rude, he didn't want to upset the only family member who would talk to him.

"You two friends? Why don't you go say hello?"

"We're not really friends." He answered briskly

"Well maybe one day you will be." She sighed as she stood up "I'm going to the loo." As she pottered away. Jerome smiled at her back, before returning his gaze to Mara, only to see her talking to the waiter, he looked about their age, spiked up brown hair and a kind face. Jerome listened, thanking once again that he had great ears.

"I'm fine thanks," she smiled up at him, trying to return to her book

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling. Mara sighed

"I'm sure,"

"Why are you here alone, surely you must have a boyfriend?" he asked, leaning down towards her

"I wanted to come alone." She answered, not answering his obvious flirting

"So I guess you mind if I joined you,"

"I would like to be alone," she answered politely, sipping some of her tea

"I'm good company," Jerome didn't realise what he was doing until he was standing beside him

"Hey babe, I'm back," said Jerome, using a fake accent. Mara starred at him wide eyed, as Jerome slid in next to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be of then," said the waiter, walking away head hung.

"Jerome!" she cried, she looked torn between hugging him and pushing him away "What are you doing here?"

"Relax. I just came to get that creep gone, it was sickening." Before standing up and walking back to him table. He was back just in time for his Aunt. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around._ Throughout the lunch Jerome kept glancing at Mara, who was starring at him shamelessly, book now forgotten.

"I think that girl likes you," said Maggie, without turning around

"They all do," he smiled, his eyes meeting Mara's with a questioning and smug look. Jerome and Mara entered the train together, and sat in the same compartment, but they didn't speak to each other. They just sat there, Jerome glaring at her with everything he had, and Mara squirming. They heard the train coming to a stop

"Bye Jerome," she said hesitantly, but Jerome just left without a word. She sighed to herself, before standing up and walking a few feet behind him the whole way back to the house.

"Prom Everyone!" cried the teacher "A wonderful idea from our vice president Mara," the teacher beamed at Mara, and Amber and Nina quietly congratulated her. Jerome sat at the back of the classroom, listening. Prom, ah, something that happened once a year, that all the girls made themselves pretty for. Every time Jerome had lines of girls asking him, and he picked the prettiest, or the one that spoke the least, or the one he had promised because she'd done him a favour. This year though, he knew he wouldn't do that. There was only one girl he wanted to go to prom with, and that girl already had a date there, so he would be attending alone. If he couldn't have her, then he would have no one.

"Oh! You lads all look dashing," gushed Trudy, clapping her hands at the four boys, Fabien and Jerome were in black trousers, white shirts, bow ties and slick black jackets. Mick was wearing exactly the same but with no bow tie, and Alfie was wearing the same but with a loose thin long black tie. Fabien was obviously going with the new Nina. Mick, much to Jerome's distaste was going with Mara. Alfie had finally gotten his wish and was going with Amber. And Jerome and Patricia were going alone. Jerome had thought about asking her but he decided out of it in the end, although he enjoyed spending time with the goth chick, he wasn't up to it.

"We're ready!" shrieked Amber from upstairs, and the four dressed up girls walked down the stairs. Amber looked amazing, but to Alfie there was no difference, to him she was always beautiful. She wore a long deep blue dress, with one ruffled sleeve and her hair all pushed onto the other side. Nina, much to Fabien's joy had her hair down and slightly frizzy, she wore a dark purple dress that cut of just above the knee, she wore flat pumps. Patricia, looked like she hadn't put much effort into tonight but she still looked lovely, a dark blue dress, with glitter covering the bottom, black tights and gold shoes. Jerome and Mick starred as Mara walked behind the rest of the girls, much less self confident, she didn't like what she was wearing but she looked wonderful in it. The other girls had done a good job with her hair and makeup as well. She was wearing a sleeveless long black dress that grazed the floor, it had a neck tie, with a dark blue pendant. Her hair was up with in a fancy bun with a few curled back tendrils hanging lose. Her makeup had been done so well you could barely notice it among her brown sparkling eyes. But her face was flawless and her lips a darker pink. She was wearing heels, big black yet thin heels, making her only a centimetre shorter than Jerome.

"You look beautiful babes!" exclaimed Mick, taking her hand and twirling her round. Jerome looked away. This was exactly why he shouldn't dream of her, shouldn't remember holding her.

"Aw, you're all so lovely," sobbed Trudy, hugging each one of them and ushering them down the hall and outside.

"Where are the others?"frowned Mara, she couldn't see anyone else from their house. And even though it was lovely for Mick to pay her such attention, she couldn't help but wonder…

"Who cares? I've been gone a weak, I just want to be with you," he smiled, kissing her.

"I'm going to go uh, powder my nose." Said Mara lamely, escaping his arms and walking down the corridor. Her shoes made a slight clicking sound against the empty corridors, when she heard voices coming from their French class, and she could hear Nina's worried voice. They were probably trapped inside. She tried the door gently, and like she thought, it was locked. As she was the school rep she had the key on her, and she unlocked it and walked in. Shocked. Everyone else was sitting down at their desks, but they all looked terrified, she slowly turned to look at who was sitting in the teachers seat, because she had a terrible feeling it wasn't a teacher. She saw an odd man with blackish grey hair and pinkish skin. He looked evil, and he was holding a time-turner with what looked light red electricity. But Mara knew it was impossible, you couldn't keep electricity in glass.

"Whose this?" Rufus glared at the others

"Let her go," Nina pleaded, as Mara stayed frozen on the spot. "She doesn't know anything,"

"Rufus Zeno?" Mara asked quietly, as she watched the man. He roared at her before slamming the classroom door and moving the desk in front of it

"Sit." He demanded. She sat at her normal spot at the front, something she just had to do or she'd feel even more uncomfortable

"How do you know him?" asked Jerome from the back, in disbelief

"Exactly my thinking." Said Rufus, standing in front of her "Who are you?"

"Mara," she answered. He laughed at her once. It sounded almost mad "Okay, Mara. How do you know me?"

"You- You can't be you," she laughed, manically. "You look exactly the same but that's- impos-" she stopped short deep in thought, before whispering, although it made no difference, the classroom was so quiet you could hear her anyway "You haven't aged a day," she turned to see how everyone else was reacting and soon her eyes locked with Jerome's. They held an emotion, something she hadn't seen in a while. She turned away from his intent stare. He looked down at her

"How do you know me?" he asked again.

"You haven't aged, that's not possible, you have to age, the cells inside your body mean you have to, this was ten years ago. You can't be here, you can't look like this, you-" She got slapped sharply across the face.

"You can't do that!" cried Nina "Leave her alone!" roared Jerome, and the rest of their cries mingled together. Jerome watched in horror, as Mara was hit. This was Mara, she wasn't meant to be in this situation. But he was a curious boy, he was born a curious boy, he thrived on it, lived on it, and needed to know for certain whatever it was he was curious about. And right now, watching Mara, curiosity burnt through his veins, it was in his blood. How could she know about Rufus? Where had she been when she met him ten years ago? How had she gotten into the classroom? Why had she left Mick to come look for them? Had she come looking for all of them? Or just someone in particular?

"How do you know me?"

"I-" she stuttered "I don't." she answered, lips down. She wasn't going to say

"Answer me girl."

"No."

"Do you want to die?" he asked her

"You can't kill any of us." She answered, by now the others were all staring at her. What was she playing at?

"Do you want to take that chance?" he lunged at her. Mara stood up

"There are, security camera's in each classroom,"

"No one will check them for a couple of days, by then I will be gone," he said simply

"I know, but what matters is that they see it's you, Rufus Zeno!" she yelled loudly Then adding to them all "There are also microphones,"

"Why does that matter?" Mara pulled out her phone, and waved it in front of him

"Hey no phone's." he growled, reaching forward to grab it out of her hand, and as soon as he did, he screamed and fell down to the ground, unconscious. They all ran forward creating a circle around his body

"What did you do to him?" asked Nina, shocked and relieved

"I'm so sorry," Mara whispered, shaking her head "I tazered him," she spoke quietly

"Don't be sorry, you saved us," encouraged Fabien, squeezing her arm, a gesture that didn't go completely unnoticed by Jerome. But Mara just shook her head, stepped over the body, moved the desk gently and breezed out of the room.

"What happens if she tells someone?" asked Alfie

"Shouldn't we call her back?" said Amber stepping forward

"Guys, she has a lot to take in. Have some faith in her, she won't tell anyone, and she won't try to find anything else out today," soothed Nina. But Jerome wasn't so sure. This was Mara. And Mara was like him, she lived and breathed curiosity. Now she was probably hiked up on it, she would find out today, there was no doubt in his mind that Mara would come back to the school tonight. But he would sort it out himself. Jerome helped heave the body into the van that took it to the police, it was over. For now. He went home and changed out of his tux, into his red shirt and black jeans. Slipping on some trainers. He ducked under the covers

"Night man," said Alfie, not bothering to change or get into the covers and beginning to snore. Jerome smiled, he didn't react at all after he'd starred danger in the face. Jerome supposed this was why he liked Alfie, he could fall in the dirt, pick himself up, dust himself off and jump in the dirt again to prove it didn't bother him. It was silent in Anubis house, and Jerome's eyes were open. Listening. For a moment he was about to sleep, to give up. But then he heard it, the sound of a foot on the eighth stair. And if he strained his ears as much as he could, he could hear anxious breathing. Mara was up and ready for action. He slipped out of his room and hid in the shadows, without making as much as a sound. He was good at this sort of thing. He watched Mara walk out of the door, and he followed. She walked into the school, the back exit was always kept open, there was no need to lock it to the teachers. Jerome hid in the shadows of the lockers as Mara crept into the classroom where everything had happened that evening. She came out moments later, not looking satisfied, like something didn't make sense, something didn't add up, and she couldn't for the life of her figure it out.

"I didn't think good girls wondered around the school at night," came his silky smooth voice, Mara spun round, glancing into the shadows, until her eyes came across to sparkling blue orbs

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as he stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing the red shirt again, the one that made him look unbelievably evil, yet more handsome than ever. His blond hair, which had been swept far off into the side for prom, to give him a more sophisticated look, had now gone forward, making him looking younger, more adorable. And more handsome. Balancing everything out.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said stepping forward. The after pausing for a moment he said "Why did you have a tazer on you?"

"Never know," she shrugged, Jerome smiled at her

"How did you take things that happened today?"

"Jerome, I-I don't understand, how could he? That's not possible, it goes against everything, it's not natural. I don't get it!" she cried. Jerome looked at her with sad understanding eyes. "I've missed you," she added. Jerome raised his eyebrows, she was acting more blunt than usual

"Don't they all," he sighed. Rubbing his face with his hand. Not now, please not now, he couldn't deal with his feelings now, everything was so confusing.

"Don't act as if I was one of your many girlfriends Jerome, please. I've missed you, you and your annoying words and teasing comments. I've missed how you thrive on practical jokes and laughter. I miss how you use to smile at me. I miss you Jerome. I miss all of you, every single part of you, I miss you!" she sobbed, tears now falling from her eyes, Jerome regarded her with careful eyes. This was Mara, and even now, with her sobbing his name, with her looking so beautiful, so kind and fair and just. Jerome knew what to do. He knew that if he comforted her again, his heart would break, he wouldn't be able to handle another rejection. And although he missed her too, and everything she said made him happy, made him so happy, that she liked him. Made him so happy. Yet so sad. So Jerome turned from the weeping girl he loved and walked away. He made no footsteps as he disappeared out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Mara had realised something. Something she had read about, something she knew. She knew! That you never realise how much you love someone, until their gone. She realised now, that she loved Jerome, much more than she would ever love Mick. But she wasn't going to do anything, because he didn't love her back, he hated her. So she stayed with Mick, stayed with him so she would have someone to rely on someone, someone to spend time with her.

"I'm only going to the library Mick," she smiled at him.

"I know I know, just keep safe yeah?" She nodded at him and walked out. She went to the library a lot now. She spend a while picking out a book to fit her taste. Today she walked up to the top floor, somewhere she hadn't been since Jerome had gone with her. It looked the same as always, and it made her slightly sad, just some time ago her and Jerome had been able to laugh and talk, and the last memory she had of him, was his retreating back, through her hazy tear filled eyes. She picked a book and read, delving into the book completely, being the main character, so everything around her was lost, so she forgot all the bad memories. Mara had tried making walls in her mind, something to block the memories but she wasn't very good at it, so she gave up. After a couple of hours, she decided to head home. Glaring angrily at the sky as it was raining. She was completely drenched by the time she was heading up the steps.

"Walking in the rain?" questioned a voice, Mara looked up, it was obviously Jerome. Stood there, just in shelter, head tilted to the side, blond hair forward again, giving his a young boyish small fringe.

"Yeah, it's my favourite pastime!" she yelled at him sarcastically over the rain. He smirked down here at her.

"Shouldn't you get inside?"

"You're blocking the door!"

"So I am." He stated "But surely you can push past me," Mara glared at him before marching up the stairs and attempting to move to his left. But he copied her.

"You're so immature," she glared, moving to the right, as he did the same "I'm getting soaked, and I'm freezing,"

"And you're telling me this why?" he smiled, her heart fluttered

"Jerome!" she growled, trying the left again and barging forward, only for him to jut out his arm and push her back.

"Mara, I'm sorry." He stated, his hard face gone, and the glimmer of emotion shone in his eyes.

"For what?" muttered Mara

"Leaving you," he finished "I'm sorry for leaving you, I shouldn't have."

"It's okay," answered Mara easily

"No, I don't think it is. How do I make this right?"

"I'm freezing," Mara chattered

"Please," he insisted

"Be my best friend again," she answered quickly, based on instinct. She couldn't be angry at him, not with her numb nose and frozen fingers.

"It would be my honour," he said, leading her inside, removing her drenched coat and hanging it up. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'll make us some," sighed Mara, knowing he would want her to

"No, no, no," he laughed shaking his head "I'll get this one," he winked at her, she sighed, sitting down on the sofa, next to the now working fireplace, she leaned towards the flames absentmindedly. The warmth enveloping her nicely. She was only a few centimetres away from the fire, and she could only just feel the tickiling flames "Mara," smiled Jerome walking in, with two cups of tea. He stopped, seeing her falling towards the fireplace, a small smile on her face. He plonked the two cups down, before running over to her, and wrapping an arm around her

"Jerome?" she asked hazily, as she was pulled away from the fire

"You need to be warm," he muttered, pulling her close

"I am warm," she yawned sleepily. Jerome let her lean back into him, while he was nestled into the sofa, like they were so long ago…

"I've missed chess with you, no one else is a good competitor," said Mara, as she watched him kill her bishop

"Because we're a match made in heaven," said Jerome, waving his hand over the board as a sign for her move

"We are, aren't we?" said Mara, did this meant Jerome liked her? Did this mean she could dump Mick? No.

"Pardon?" he asked her laughing, and she blushed and moved her pawn forward

"I'm taking your rook," Mara mumbled, reaching her hand towards his piece, but his hands met hers, and they both looked at each other, a warm, familiar jolt running through them

"You can't take it," he chocked, clearing his throat which was suddenly clogged up "It's just a pawn."

"Pawns take diagonally," she whispered.

"Well I like how we are now," he said. His smooth voice was back, his heart stopping voice. They were both leant over the chess board, faces close, hands still touching. Electricity cackled between them

"Mara," came a voice, they both turned to see Mick, and Mara rolled her eyes mentally. But Jerome did it in front of him

"Woo, it's Mick," he muttered. Mara laughed, following Mick out of the room.

"Mara, I just don't think this is working out anymore," said Mick gently, patting her hand. Mara looked at him shocked. Seriously? Now?

"What?" she stuttered out

"We just don't match, we're too different. Understand? I think we should just be friends," he suggested nervously. Mara nodded mutely. Mick hugged her and walked of, hands in his pocket. Mara watched him, numb. She had wanted this hadn't she? But now that it had happened, she felt nothing, no happiness no relief, no sadness, no joy. She wasn't happy with Jerome, she wasn't happy with Mick, she wasn't happy without Jerome, she wasn't happy without Mick. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to be so difficult?


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm fine." She answered dully, just like she always did. No emotion, ever since Mick dumped her, she'd given up. Just left emotion all alone.

"Good. We'll see you two when we get back! Don't wait up!" cried Nina, following Alfie, Amber, Mick and Patricia outside. They were going to the movies, Jerome had turned it down, working on a new scheme and to give Alfie, some alone time with Amber. Mara had said no for obvious reasons.

"Here you go you two, you wouldn't mind clearing up the plates after would you?" asked Trudy, setting their plates in front the two of them. Jerome nodded as Trudy skipped out the room. They ate in silence

"You're so boring Mara," stated Jerome, looking into her eyes, boring his ice blue stare into her mind. She thought back to the last time they had spoken. It had been the chess game, and she had run off, hadn't she?

"What?" she asked, no one had spoken a harsh word to her since the breakup, she doubted she would handle whatever Jerome threw at her now. She had avoided him, actually she had spent all her time avoiding everyone. She didn't want to talk.

"That's why they didn't push for you go to the movies. You are a bore."

"Stop it Jerome," she sighed.

"Probably why Mick dumped you," he explained. Watching as she stiffened and her jaw tightened.

"Shut up," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she had once been his friend. That she had once trusted him. That she had shared her favourite book with him, that they had long interesting discussions about the ending. That she once thought about him in…that way. It made her feel sick, made her throat burn, made her fist shake. Made her eyes leak.

"That's why you have no friends, no admirers, all little Mara has are her books." Mara stood up abruptly and Jerome copied her. She knew he was referring to the book in the oak tree he had seen ages ago. She knew that he knew that he was mocking something that meant the world to her

"You're a horrible person!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face, heading for the door. Jerome grabbed her wrist and yanked her round. She gasped noticing just how close they were. Just how roughly he was handling her. Jerome had always been gentle when he touched her. He may not have been gentle with his words, but whenever he touched her he was gentle. A while ago, this would have made her blush, would off made her think she was special. But now the shock was simply because it was physical contact. Something she hadn't had in a while.

"Mara," he growled quietly. "You don't understand how much better you could do." He spoke each word separately, slowly, deliberately and quietly.

"I-" she began, but was cut off by Jerome's strong lips on hers. She was surprised, they were soft and warm. But surely she should already now this, being kissed by him before. How could she forget something like that? Her automatic response was to freeze. And she did. Jerome noticed she wasn't responding and pulled away from her mouth and trailed towards her breath and spoke with his hot breath, noticing how she shivered. Maybe she wasn't totally dead. Maybe he could bring her back to life

"Respond Mara, come on. Live," before kissing her again, and to his joy and surprise, he felt her respond.

Live, exactly what she'd told him to do, and he was, so why couldn't she do the same for him? They were on fire, lips moving together, tongues dancing, he bashed her into the wall, needing to be closer, but she didn't seem to notice, tangling her hands in his perfect hair. He grabbed her thin waist feeling his fingers burn when they touched her skin.

Mara pulled back panting, that was living.

"I've missed you," Jerome whispered into her ear "I've wanted to do that since I followed you into the girls bathroom,"

Mara closed her eyes and leant into his chest. "Jerome," she sighed "We're going to live,"

Jerome hung his head back and smiled "Yes Mara, I think we just might,"

The ending of the book Mara read him flashed into his mind. And he was slightly shocked to learn that he had indeed memorised it. So holding Mara gently, he let his mind recite it.

"_Angela, it will never be the end," whispered Mernie_

"_It's the end now though," stated her friend_

"_How can you tell Angela?"_

"_They're in love, they love each other. A warm fuzzy feeling builds in your stomach and when you watch them, you have to take a moment to appreciate the fact that them feeling so good, makes you feel so good. Then it's the end."_

"_If that's what you think,"_

"_That's what I know." She stated. Looking towards the couple that danced in the corner of the bright green tree's. Hands held, the girls head leaning against the tall boys chest._

It made Jerome smile into her soft hair that he could remember. "I'm sorry I had to make you cry," he said

"I'm so glad you did," Mara sighed "Come on, let's go,"

"Where?" asked Jerome, letting Mara pull him along

"For a walk,"

They stepped into the cold night air, but it didn't matter to them. They began to stroll, hand in hand down the rocky path.

"You're just so beautiful," Mara whispered to him, Jerome looked down at her, slightly shocked, mouth open slightly letting shallow breaths escape

"Yes you are,"

"She is isn't she?" came a voice, they both turned to see Mick standing there.

"Hi Mick," Mara smiled, waving slightly.

"You and Clarke?" he asked in disbelief.

"What's it to you?" Jerome sneered. Tightening his grip on Mara

"Nothing, but seriously Mars, I thought you had taste, this-" he motioned to Jerome "Is trash."

"Mick!" Mara cried appalled but she let him walk away, football tucked under his arm. "Don't listen to him Jerome," soothed Mara. Jerome simply laughed

"I never do."

"And that's what makes you, you."

"God I love you," he said, hugging her. Jerome loved it when she was all reassuring and complimentitive, so her. "I love the fact that you're the smartest person in our house yet you let Fabien take over, I love how you aren't dying to get a girl friend, I love how you're happy to watch from the sidelines when you could take action, simply because you're giving someone else the chance to shine,"

It was the most Mara had ever heard him say.

Review guys, I'll write another story if you do. I'll even do requests.

That's generous of me

Very generous.


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter, you wanted one more, here it is:

"You never did say," Jerome licked his lips as the two of them sat on the sofa. It hadn't been that much of an announcement to the house, to tell them the two were dating, Nina thought that they already were. Shown how much she knew. "How did you know Rufus?"

"Oh," Mara blinked in surprise, she had almost forgotten that whole incident. She pulled slightly on her white shirt "My dad's friends son's uncle." She smiled up at Jerome

"Your dad's friends sons uncle?" he repeated

"Yeah."

"Makes sense." Jerome stated, more to himself than to her.

"Now, tell me more of this gem your dad wants you to find," she said eagerly.

"I dropped it down the sink." Jerome admitted, he looked crestfallen

"Oh Jerome," she sighed "Well are we going to go and get it?"

"I like that look." He said standing up "That's a Mara look, you know how we're going to get it back?"

"Of course I do," she shook her head at him "Trust me?"

"Always have." He smiled at her. They walked towards Jerome's room, hands linked, planning on smashing the porcelain white sink open, together.

_They continued like that for the rest of their lives. Jerome finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him, and they had a small wedding in a small chapel. Not many guests were invited, just a few close friends and Mara's side of the family. Jerome visited his dad every alternate Saturday, and they were almost bonding. _

_The two of them bought a small house with a pool, they had an awards cabinet, literally filled. Mara's many science and research awards. And Jerome's 'how not to run a business' award. But at the very top of their cabinet, was their most treasured prize._

_The two of them had won it in a tennis match back at school, and in the middle of it, sat a pink gem. Their most prize possession. _

But that was the future, right now though

"Want to play a game of chess?" asked Mara, smiling hopefully

"I would be delighted to be you," and they both laughed

They would continue like this for the rest of their lives, where each chapter is more beautiful and more happy than the one before. No one has ever read anything like it before, and no one ever will. It would be too impossible to write, and to beautiful to read. But we can imagine

I do it all the time :-)


End file.
